A Merry Christmas with the Olivers
by Vodams
Summary: Tommy and Kim spend the Christmas holiday together! check it out! PLz..R&R!


_**Summary: It's Christmas time and Kimberly has a surprise for her husband**_

_**The Oliver Homestead  
**__**7:30 a.m.  
**__**December 25, 2006**_

Symona smiled as she woke up and when the sun passed over her eyes outside of her window.." It's Christmas Morning." Symona said as she rolled over in her bed and looked up into her ceiling which is changing in light colors.." And my mommy and daddy are still sleeping."

Symona climbed off her princess style bed slipped on her slippers then she put on her robe and tied the slash around her waist before she went over to the door and opened it slowly then tip-toed down the hallway and carefully down the steps and around the corner walking right into the Living Room

" Oh my gosh." Symona said as quietly as she can as her big brown eyes wandered over all of the gifts Santa Claus brought then she looked over at the table where the plate and glass where still sitting which were empty except for the crumbs.." I need to wash my face and brush my teeth before I go wake up my parents."

_Upstairs in her parents room_

Kim slept on peacefully against her husband of four years

Tommy on the other hand watched as his wife slept..watching the smile shine briefly before fading just as quick as it came then he let his eyes travel down to where their joined hands were cinched together where their wedding bands shined at him..' I'm lucky that we got a second chance at loving each other..and we got a daughter that's three years old just as bright as she wants to be'

Kim layed perfectly still after waking up a little bit after her husband..' I never thought I would get to be this happy ever again'

" Good Morning Beautiful...Merry Christmas." Tommy spoke softly into Kim's ear

" Good Morning to you to Handsome..and Merry Christmas." Kim applied as she brought their joined hands up to her mouth and gave it kiss and a short squeeze before turning around to face him

" I think we better get up and brush our teeth and then go wake up our daughter."

Kim nodded and both and them got out of bed and padded into the bathroom to take care of the morning rituals

" MOMMY,DADDY..IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING!" Symona screamed as she bounding upstaris

" That's your gene for being an early to rise."

Kim glanced over at her husband out of the corner of her eye.." It' Christmas Morning Tommy..she was very excited last night that she wanted to make sure that Santa Clause had his glass of milk and a plate full of Sugar Cookies right where he would see them..and she normally gave us a hard time getting her to go to bed."

" MOMMY, DADDY!!..COME ON." Symona's voice called out from their bedroom

Kim and Tommy came out of the bathroom with smiles on thier faces.." Merry Christmas Baby."

" Merry Christmas Mommy and Daddy." Symona replied as she ranned over at them and jumped into their awaiting arms huggin them back as they showered her with kisses on each cheek

" Come on let's go downstairs and see if Santa left you all that you had on your long list."

" Yaayyyyy!!!"

Tommy and Kim sat down on the couch and watched their daughter tear into her presents excitement then she turned around and looked at them and sighed.." What's the matter Symona."

" I know that this day is special..but I'm blessed to have parent like you..and I feel bad for those kids who doesn't have a place to live, food to eat, and a place to live with clothes on their back..some people are not so lucky..I want to do something for the little kids that are in an orphanage."

Tommy looked at Kim before patting his knee

Symona walked over the all of the balled up wrapping paper and got on her father's lap

" I was adopted..and since your older enough to know that..I feel overwhelmed inside here." Tommy gestured to his heart.." I think it's a good idea to do something like that."

" I agree..it's means more about sharing then giving..besides I think we got some more gifts that could brighten up anyone's day."

" Can we go after we eat breakfast...please.."

Tommy and Kim nodded their heads yes and the all went into the Kitchen

_An hour and half later_

Tommy, Kim and Symona walked down the hallway of Reefside Adoption Center stopping by the large window

" Mommy look at the all of the babies." Symona said softly

" Hi..how may I help you." Kim and Tommy stepped away and talked to the assistant

" Hi we're the Olivers we talked on the phone about month ago." Tommy stated

" Ah..yes..are you here to pick up your present as per your agreement."

" Yeah..is he ready." Kim asked

" Yes he is..in fact he's still over in the area where your daughter is standing."

" May I go and pick him up." Tommy asked

" Sure just knock on the door and let the nurse know who you are."

" And I'll make sure all of the papers are signed and dated."

" They are all right here."

Tommy kissed the side of Kim's cheek before walking over to the nursery and knocked on the door then walking inside

" Mommy what's Daddy doing in there?" Symona questioned

" He's getting something special for us to take home."

Symona watched father talk with the nurse inside before she walked over to one of the cribs and leaned over and picked up the baby boy then she turned around and carefully handed him over to Tommy

" Mommy why is Daddy holding a baby."

Tommy slowly came over to the door opening it then coming back into the the hallway

Kim placed the pen down after she made sure everything was signed then she joined her husband and Daughter and their new addition

" Symona meet your new brother Dominic."

Symona's eyes went wide as she glanced up at her parents then back down into her little brother's face who was sleeping peacefully in their father's arms.." My new baby brother Dominic..is that why the other room was always locked..it's his room."

Tommy and Kim nodded their heads as they stood up

" We'll be sending one of the nurses by your house every month for a home visit."

" Thanks Viola.." Kim and Tommy chimed as they walked back down the hallway carefully and headed home

_Three hours later_

Symona layed on the sofa sleeping beside the playpen where Dominic was still sleeping

Kim stood infront of her husband as his arms were wrapped around her waist.." Oh..Tommy this a wonderful Christmas..and I still haven't given you your present."

" I have all of my presents Beautiful..you, Symona and Dominic..that's all I want." Tommy informed in soft whisper then kissed her cheek

" But you would like this gift." Kim explained then extricated herself from his arms then went over to the tree and carefully picked up a small box then turned back around and walked over to Tommy twistinf the box side to side as she approached him then handed it to him.." Open it Handsome."

Tommy eyed Kim before he opened the wrapping paper and took out the box and lifted the lid off..Tommy looked into Kim's eyes seeing them shine with tears and a nod of her head.

" Merry Christmas Handsome." Kim said

Tommy placed let one of his arms snake around Kim's waist before pulling her to him and kissing her on the lips passionately.." Merry Christmas Beautiful..I love you." Tommy inputs then the leaned down and pressed his hand against her stomach.." and I love you."

" I love you." Kim whispered as she smiled at him

_**The End**_

_**Merry Christmas to everyone**_

_**Tay**_


End file.
